Echoes
by e.pandora
Summary: continuation from where Silence left off, Nephilim and Fallen Angels prepare for war and Nora is faced with a decision, how long can she hold off and stall the rebels  my interpretation of what should happen next...because a year is too long of a wait


**Echoes**

_And in the aftermath there were only _

_faint whispers of what was once there, _

_chaos faded into slight shadows of the past_

"We need a plan," I said with finality in my voice. Hank left me in this position, and if I was going to convince the army to stop I needed to at least put up a front of some kind of authority. "Scott, go back to the safe houses and tell everyone to cease fire. No one can make a move until I say so."

"You don't understand, if the Nephilim know the war is off they're—" Dante started.

"As far as the army is concerned, the war is still on; no one in this room can breathe a word. Let the men know the original plan hasn't been called off—stall them for as long as it takes, understood?" I stare sternly into Dante and Tono's eyes.

I couldn't trust them yet—even if Scott did, I needed them to believe I was going to lead their rebellion so I could talk to Scott.

When they nodded I turned to face Scott.

_Angel,__what__are__you__doing?_I could feel Patches worried expression through my thoughts, but this was my call.

_I need to you do this for me, can I trust you? Make sure the army doesn't act without orders and make them think I'm the leader they want me to be._

When Scott confirmed my request they left, I slumped down into a nearby chair and rubbed my temples. Five months ago I was a normal girl in high school, now I'm the leader of a rebel army of half human half angels.

"What are you thinking?" I could feel Patch's hand on my shoulder squeezing it and rubbing my back. I looked up to meet his eyes and realized one thing.

Everything that's happened to me in the past five months was inevitable, it all came down to my blood and my heritage; I was meant to be put in this position, no matter what, and if all those things are true then there's no one else I would rather have by my side in this situation besides Patch.

He was the one constant in my life that I could trust now, I was vulnerable and helpless in every aspect that related to him, but so be it. There was no choice anymore, only Patch.

"I'm scared," I said honestly. It was so chaotic, I felt like the world tumbled down on my shoulders in a matter of days and I didn't know how to handle it. I wasn't human anymore, I didn't know how to explain this to Mom, to Vee. All of a sudden we were all in danger.

Patch knelt down in front of me and pulled me into an embrace, stroking my hair and murmuring into it.

"Shh, it's okay, we'll get through this." His voice was gentle and soothing and the more he tried to comfort me, the worse I felt. Because all of a sudden I realized who I am now, the blood that runs through my veins is Nephilim blood, his scorned enemy and no matter how much he loved me I was underserving. I was tainted and un-whole, I wasn't the same Nora Grey that he fell for five months ago.

I wasn't the same Nora Grey he sacrificed his desires for, his wings, the human body, his freedom; I knew it, and I knew he knew it too, and sooner or later he would realize that for himself. I was disgusted with myself.

"I'm going to get cleaned up, then we'll go to Vee's." I got up and headed to my room, Patch didn't follow. I wasn't sure if he already regretted his words, loving me…but there was tension and we both needed time to think.

**.**

"Mom!" As soon as we arrived I headed straight to where she was with Vee.

"Oh God, honey I was worried sick," She clutched me close to her, on the verge of tears.

"Mom, there's so much I need to tell you," I pulled back and looked into her eyes, "But first, Hank's dead."

"What?" She looked confused. At the same time I felt Marcie come up to us.

"What did you say about my dad?" There was this uncertainty in her voice and I had no doubt she was still shaken up at the truth about her dad, seeing him in a completely different light must have changed her thoughts about him in some way; but at the end of the day he was still her dad.

"I know, this is a shock but I need you guys to calm down so Patch and I can explain—" I tried to speak calmly so they wouldn't be alarmed.

"Patch? He's in on this too? What did you guys do to my dad?" Marcie's voice was frantic, "Forget this I'm calling the police—"

"The police can't help you, Hank wasn't human." Patch said, he was leaning coolly on the door jam. I could tell this whole explaining process was not going to be easy.

Marcie faltered for a moment but she shook her head, "You guys are crazy—this is all in—"

"Think about it Marcie, all those things your dad made you do? You told me yourself he put a spell on you, it's not magic Marcie. Hank was a Nephil a one of his parents was a fallen angel."

"That's impossible," She was on the verge of tears again, shaking her head.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true, the spell he put on you wasn't a spell; it's one of his powers to push thoughts into people's minds, that's how he got you and my mom to listen to everything he said." I said slowly, trying to let them digest this new information.

"So what is Patch," Vee spoke up for the first time since she came in the room. Her voice was low and venomous, I knew she never liked Patch.

I looked back at Patch who was standing at the door, now was the time to come clean about everything we lied to Vee about, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Vee, let me explain, we never meant to hurt you and Patch isn't going to hurt anyone—"

"Is that why I have these gaping holes in my memory? Why, sometimes at night I feel like I'm missing a part of me? God, Nora you're supposed to be my best friend!" and with that she stormed out of the room, the glare on her face screamed disappointment, in me.

I looked back at Patch again, and he stared back at me with the same wary expression.

_Go, I'll handle it here._

.

"Vee?" I knocked softly on her bedroom door and heard soft sounds of sniffling inside. Vee wasn't the type to cry, in all the years I've known her she always stayed strong and put up a front even when she was hurting inside, and knowing she was crying because of me broke me too.

When she didn't respond I entered quietly.

"Vee, I'm sorry…I didn't want to lie to you."

"Yeah? Well that's rich, now that the truth's out." She scoffed, wiping her nose.

"I swear, I thought keeping those things from you would protect you, there were people after me Vee and I thought if you knew the truth they would hurt you too." I explained.

"I'm your best friend Nora, and even so, I wish you let me handle it too, most of the time I felt so confused; so many crazy things happened in the recent weeks and not knowing just made it that much worse."

"I'll come clean now, and I promise I'll tell you in the future okay?" I said, pulling her into a hug. The last few weeks were torture for me, having my memory wiped by Hank and not knowing what happened to me for the past five months. It was the worst feeling in the world, and I never wanted Vee or my Mom to have to go through it again.

Finally Vee hugged me back, and I knew we were going to be okay.


End file.
